The Kiss of Hell
by Shinigami Chan1
Summary: There are no more gundams, no more wars, so is Heero needed anymore? He doesn't think so, so he tries to kill himself. Will Duo get there to stop him in time? Warning: yaoi, romance.


The Kiss of Hell  
  
  
rated: PG-13  
warnings: this story contains yaoi, violence, swearing, and a bit of angust. you should not read this if you are offended by any of these things. otherwise, read on.   
setting: this takes place after the movie 'endless waltz' and total peace is attained.  
disclaimer: i do not own gundam wing (but i wish i did...) and the characters in the story are not mine, but the storyline is.  
  
"Trowa's still got it." Quatre said as Trowa bowed before the audience in the brightly colored circus tent.  
"Sure does." Duo smiled.  
The curtain surrounding the stage closed in front of the light brown haired clown, and everyone stood up to leave the circus tent. The dark haired boy accompanying Quatre and Duo stood up as well.  
"It's over. Let's go." The dark haired boy said.  
Duo sighed. "No, you're not leaving yet, buddy. Quatre and I are going to see Trowa, and you're comin' with us."  
Duo firmly grabbed Heero's wrist and followed Quatre to the back of the circus tent as his long brown braid bounced off his black leather jacket.   
"Quatre!"  
"Trowa!" Quatre ran to greet his friend.  
"Hey! Long time no see, buddy!" Duo said as he saw Trowa..  
"Quatre! Duo. Heero. It's nice to see everyone again." Trowa said as he carelessly tossed his mask on the floor.  
Heero briefly glanced at the reunion between his friends, then looked away. The Perfect Soldier wasn't really into that emotional stuff, although he had loosened up a bit since the Mari Maea incident.   
Heero Yuy was in a trance. He was remembering everything in his past, his training to be The Perfect Soldier. He was trained to have no emotions - not to let anything stop him from carrying out his mission, not to be afraid of anything, nor care if he killed someone else. He was created and trained only to be The Perfect Soldier - nothing else.   
"Hey Heero!" Duo Maxwell waved his hand in front of Heero's face.  
"Hm?" Heero snapped out of his trance and realized the three faces staring at him.  
"You were out for a while there. What were you thinking about? What was so intresting that it would make your mind want to leave us?" Duo laughed jokingly.  
"That was the last preformance of the day for me, so I think Quatre and I will be leaving soon." Trowa said.  
"I guess we should be leaving then, too." Duo said as he headed for the parking lot. "It was nice to see you again! Ciao!"  
Duo unlocked the doors to his black Corvette. He then hopped in his car happily as Heero was way more emotionless than usual.  
Duo Maxwell started the engine of his car. "Heero, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
"I'll tell you later." Heero said as he stared out the window of his close friend's leather seated car.  
Heero was in a trance again, thinking of his past. 'The only reason I was created was to be on the battlefield and fight wars. Now that there are no more wars and my gundam has been destroyed, am I needed any longer? What is my purpose now? Do I have a purpose anymore?'  
"Heero. Heero, wake up, we're home." Duo shook his friend, hoping he would wake up, but Heero was fast asleep.  
'I know what will wake him up...' Duo smiled as he started the car up again and turned on the radio to full blast.  
"What the hell is that?!"  
Yup, it worked. Heero was awake.  
"It's only music." Duo answered.  
"That's not music, that's noise." Heero said as he turned off the radio.  
"Anyway, Sleeping Beauty, we're home."  
"Shut up." Heero got out of the car and slammed the door.  
"Dinner's ready, for God's sake Heero, get up!" An apron clad Duo Maxwell looked down at his peculiarly acting friend, Heero.  
Heero was sprawled accross the black leather couch in their living room.  
"I don't feel like eating anything." Heero said grumpilly.  
"'Cmon! I made hamburgers! Your favorite!" Duo insisted.  
"Fine. But after that I'm going to bed."  
"How tiring can a day at the circus be? We just watched. It wasn't that boring."  
"I told you, I'll tell you later."  
Heero headed for thier bedroom.  
"Heero, wait."  
When Heero turned around he saw Duo's beautiful dark blue eyes.  
"Duo?" Heero said in surprise.  
"Heero..." Duo said as he wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, making thier bodies only a few inches apart. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself today."  
Heero sighed and rested his head on the braided boy's shoulder.  
"I was made and trained only to be a soldier. Only to fight. But now, there is no more fighting, no more wars, so is there a need for me?"  
"Well well well, Mr. Tough Guy has suddenly turned into a softy." Duo said, laughing a bit.  
Heero sighed.  
"Shut up."  
"Course we need 'ya, I don't know what anyone would do without'cha."  
"Heero raised his still expressionless face from Duo's shoulder and looked into The Great Destroyer's passionate blue eyes.  
Duo smiled slightly and moved his face close to Heero's. Heero closed his eyes and felt Duo's lips touch his. Heero opened his mouth and let Duo's tongue slip inside.  
'What the hell is he doing?' Heero thought. 'He hasn't done that in ages.'  
Duo broke thier passionate kiss and smiled seductively.  
"I love you." Heero said, once again resting his head on Duo's shoulder.   
'I love you so much. More than you'll ever know. But this is probably the last time I'll get to tell you. I can't stay with you any longer.' Heero thought to himself.  
Duo Maxwell smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He hoped that Heero would forget his stupid ideas about not being needed anymore. 'If there's one person who needs you Heero, it's me.'  
"I love you too."  
Heero Yuy woke up the next morning at about 8 am.  
'Good. About 45 minutes before he usually gets up. That'll give me plenty of time to get to the bridge without him stopping me.'  
Heero dressed into the usual forest green tank top and black spandex shorts. He found a small piece of paper and wrote:  
Duo...  
I have to leave you now.  
I've served my purpose.  
My only purpose. I'll be   
at the bridge by Willow  
Grove river. 9 am. Don't  
try to stop me.  
Love,  
Heero  
Heero put the piece of paper on his pillow. He then took his gun off his bedside table and ran out of the house before he had any second thoughts.  
Duo Maxwell groggily glanced at his digital clock. It read 8:30 am.  
'What do I think I'm doing getting up this early?'  
Despite his judgement, Duo decided to stay awake anyway. He turned around to the other side of the bed expecting to see Heero's dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, but instead saw only a small scrap of paper, but decided to see what it was.  
Once he had read it, Duo's eyes widened.  
'shit.' Duo knew exactly what Heero meant in his note. Heero didn't think anyone needed him anymore - so he was going to commit suicide. By the bridge. At 9 o' clock.  
"Shit." Duo said aloud this time. He slammed his fist on his bedside table.  
"Damnit, Heero. I hope I'm not too late."  
Duo quickly got dressed and looked out the window. It was pouring out there.  
Heero stood in the middle of the local bridge and peered down at the greenish water in the small lake. He held his gun firmly in his hand.  
Heero looked at his digital wristwatch. It was 8:55.  
'Only five more minutes. I won't have to live in this world any longer. I am not afraid to die.'  
"Damn the rain." Duo said. "It's freezing out here."  
'Heero, I'm coming. I'll be there soon.' Duo jogged through the violently pouring rain.   
Heero's watch started beeping. It was 9:00. Heero looked ahead and raised his gun to the side of his head. He took a deep breath.  
"God I hope I'm not too late..." Duo said as he stepped onto the bridge.  
It was Heero. Heero was standing there in the rain, staring into nothingness. With...a gun pointed to his head!?  
Heero closed his eyes.  
"I have served my purpose."  
"Heero!"  
Click. Heero pulled the trigger on his gun. The last thing he saw then out of the corner of his eye was Duo screaming his name. But it was too late.  
"No! Heero! Damnit! Don't die on me, Heero!" Duo ran up to Heero's motionless body lying on the cement.  
Heero's silky hair and flawless face were covered with dark red blood.  
Duo Maxwell crouched over his friend and closed his eyes. Almost transparent tears filled his eyes and went down his cheeks.   
"Heero..." Duo sighed, thinking what to do.  
'No, Heero, you can't be dead. Don't die on me, please.'   
Duo then took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Heero. If, somehow, Heero was still alive, he would need that to prevent him from getting hypothermia.   
Duo then looked at Heero's right hand, whose fingers were still gripping the pistol Heero used to shoot himself.   
The braided boy then looked over at his friend again, after looking away. Heero's hair and face, were now, for the most part, covered in dark red blood. His head was resting in a large pool of blood, and Duo could not bring himself to look at Heero any longer.  
'How the hell am I supposed to bring him to the hospital when I don't have a car?' Duo thought to himself.   
Duo Maxwell reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black cell phone and dialed Trowa and Quatre's number.   
"Hello? Quatre? This is Duo."  
"What are you doing calling this early?" Quatre curiously questioned the ex-Deathscythe pilot.   
"I'm by the Willow Grove bridge. Heero just shot himself." Duo tried hard to keep himself from weeping.   
"Oh my god we'll be over right away." Quatre hung up.   
"You better be over right away." Duo sighed. There was nothing he could do now, just wait.   
Within ten minutes Trowa's car was parked near the bridge.  
As soon as the car stopped a blond Arab jumped out and ran towards the kneeling Duo Maxwell.   
"Duo!" Quatre said. He was shocked - he didn't think the situation would be as bad as it looked.   
"Quatre we have to get him to the nearest hospital." Duo struggled a bit, but he managed to hold Heero in his arms without dropping him.   
Quatre opened the door to the backseat of Trowa's car to let Duo and the motionless Heero that lay in his arms inside the car.   
Trowa looked back at Duo and the almost dead looking Heero.  
"What the hel-" Trowa was cut off.  
"I'll explain on the way, let's just get going."  
"Duo, you look almost as bad as Heero." Quatre said, looking back at Duo as they started on their way to the hospital. It was true though - Duo's usual excitement filled blue eyes were glossy and full of worry. His normally neatly brushed silky brown braid was tangled and wet. The rolled up white sleves of his shirt were splattered with red splotches. But Duo didn't care, for once. He just hoped that Heero would live.   
'Heero...plese don't leave me. I don't know how I would live without you.'  
"What the hell do you mean, we're going to have to wait for treatment?! He was just shot and he'll die soon if he doesn't get medical attention!" Duo slammed his fist on the counter in front of the hospital worker whom he was talking to.   
"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, but the doctors have other patients to attend to, so you'll have to wait."  
"Don't 'I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell' me! I know you don't give a damn if he dies, but I do! And if you don't arrange for him to be taken to the emergency room immediently, omae o korosu!" Duo pulled a pistol out of his black leather pants and pointed it at the nurse' assistant's forehead.  
The woman pressed the round white button in front of her. "Emergency care center, this is the front desk. We have a patient who has taken a shot to the head. His name is Heero Yuy."  
Duo put his gun back in his pocket.   
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
Suddenly the team working for the emergency care center burst through the door and put Heero on what looked like a stretcher with wheels.  
Satisfied, Duo laid back on one of the maroon colored chairs in the waiting area. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa hadn't been waiting ten minutes when a man in a white labratory jacket entered the room and scanned everyone sitting in the maroon colored chairs.   
"Family and friends of Heero Yuy..." The man called.  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa stood up, and the man in the labratory jacket motioned for them to follow, so they did. He was holding a clipboard and a pen.  
"What is your relationship to Heero Yuy?" The man, apperiently a doctor, said to Duo Maxwell.  
Startled by the unexpected question, Duo hesitated to answer. "Uh...boyfriend." Duo shruged. What the hell else was he supposed to say?  
The doctor raised his eyebrow. "And your name, please?"  
"Duo Maxwell."   
The doctor's strange questionaire was given to Trowa and Quatre as well.   
"You three may wait here for news about your friend." The doctor said, then walked away to leave the trio alone.  
Duo stretched and yawned. "Might as well catch up on the shuteye I missed this morning." He closed his eyes.  
"We need to get the bullet out of his skull. It's halfway through, and it will continue to go further and further untill it kills him, unless we take it out soon." One doctor said as he held up an x-ray.  
"We have to be quick but accurate. If any of us makes a mistake he'll die." Another doctor warned.  
"Let's begin than."  
Duo stared at the clock across from where he was sitting.  
'I've been here about six hours...when's the stupid operation going to finish, damnit! The doctors should at least be updating me on how he's doing and not keep me guessing.'  
Just when Duo was about to go back to sleep the doctor with the white lab jacket walked into the room.  
"Mr. Maxwell, may I talk to you please?"  
Quatre and Trowa crossed thier fingers, hoping the news would be good.  
The doctor escorted Duo to the other end of the room.  
"Mr. Maxwell, I thought you should be the first one to know of your friend's condition." The doctor smiled slightly. "He's going to be alright. He barely made it, but he'll be fine. You'll be able to see him in about ten minutes, I will call you when the option becomes available." And with that, the doctor left.  
A big smile was on Duo's face. His sapphire colored eyes that were filled with worry just a few minutes ago were full of happiness and excitement as soon as he heard the words, 'He's going to be alright.'  
Filled with happiness, Duo jogged over to Quatre and Trowa but didn't have to say anything because they already knew Heero's condition by looking at Duo's expression.  
"So he's okay, than?" Trowa asked.  
Duo nodded. "And we'll be able to see him in ten minutes."  
Quatre smiled. "That's good."  
When the ten minutes were up the doctor in the labratory jacket walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Barton, please follow me."  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were led to a long hall whose walls were basically all windows to the patients of the emergency care center's rooms, which basically consisted of a bed and white sheets.  
The doctor escorting them stopped at the door that was labled '209.'  
"This is where your friend is staying." The doctor opened the door to Heero's room.  
Duo walked in and saw a sleeping Heero with a bandaged forehead and right ear.  
"Heero!" Duo ran to the side of Heero's bed and sat in the chair near it. Duo's eyes were now full of tears of joy, not sorrow.  
"When will he wake up?" Quatre asked the doctor.  
"He should be coming around soon."  
Duo turned to the figure in the labratory jacket. "Will he have to stay overnight?"  
"No, not as long as someone cleans the skin over his right ear every now and then. If you could do that, he's free to go as soon as he wakes up." With that, the doctor left.  
'Voices. I hear voices. Could this really be hell?' Heero asked himself.  
"Heero, Heero wake up." Duo held the ex-Wing Zero pilot's hand, hoping for him to awaken soon.  
'If I'm in hell, then what's Duo doing here? Unless he actually is the real Shinigami...'  
Heero slightly opened his eyes.  
"Is this...really...hell...?" Heero said softly.  
"Heero!" Duo said, noticing Heero was awake.  
Heero jumped. 'Damnit, what are you here for?!'  
"Heero..." Duo sat on the hospital bed and brushed Heero's bangs out of his face.  
'Heero...thank God you're alive...'  
Heero sat up, realizing the bland white walls around him, and Duo's sparkling blue eyes and kind smile.  
"W-w-where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital." Duo's hand was now on Heero's cheek.  
"I'm not..."  
"Nope, you're not dead. We got you to the hospital in time." Duo smiled.  
"But why?" Heero said, angry that Duo, Quatre, and Trowa messed up his plan.  
Duo smiled slightly and moved his face close to Heero's.  
Quatre and Trowa decided to wait outside the door to give Duo and Heero a little privacy.  
"Because...I love you, Heero. I'd be so lost without you." Duo put his other arm around Heero's waist, which forced their lips to meet again.  
'There he goes again.' Heero thought as Duo's tongue entered his mouth for the second time in the last two days. This time, Heero decided to respond though.  
Heero kissed Duo back, letting his tongue slip into Duo's mouth. 'What the hell am I doing?'  
'What's he doing? The only time he's done that before was when he was drunk...I wish he would do it more often though...' Duo thought as he slightly moaned with pleasure and contentment.  
Heero then pushed Duo away. 'Am I crazy or something? What's wrong with me?'  
"Duo..." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and let his head fall on Duo's shoulder.  
'Duo...I won't ever try to leave you again...I promise.'  
  
  
  
Rei: so what did ya think?! It was my first fan fic for gundam wing, so please post comments! Did the characters act like themselves? Thanks, ciao! ^_^  
  



End file.
